Her Voice in the Dark
by expelliarmus79
Summary: A one-shot with a little fluff where Severus helps Miriam after she has a nightmare.


Hello again! I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am currently writing without a beta, which is the equivalent of me running with scissors-it could be dangerous! This little one-shot takes place during Miriam's second year of teaching at Hogwarts, time-wise early 80's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter characters.

Her Voice in the Dark

Miriam kicked off her sandals and wiggled her toes into the soft dirt. As she inhaled a deep breath of damp air she walked into the cool waters of the lake. After the water had enveloped her up to her chest, she kicked off the rough bottom and paddled out into the deeper water. When she reached the center, Miriam stopped paddling and began to tread water. The day was perfect and she relished the feel of the cool water on her skin as she tilted her head upwards to the crisp blue sky.

A shadow darkened the water under Miriam's body. An odd sensation caused a chill to race up her spine as she felt something brush against her foot. Miriam frowned and squinted into the water as the sensation came again. A sudden tug on her ankle submerged her head. Frantic, Miriam flailed her arms until she broke the lakes surface, gasping for air. The tug came again, firmly pulling her down into the depths of the lake.

Miriam kicked her legs and twisted her body as she attempted to break free from the unknown being that had a tight grip on her ankle. As she writhed under the water, she came face-to-face with a pale, almost translucent skull. Miriam's heart dropped into her stomach as she recognized her captor was an Inferius. Its long, stringy brown hair cast an unholy halo around the Inferius' face and its stare was dark and cold. Miriam panicked and reached for her wand only to come up empty-handed. The Inferius grinned maliciously as Miriam desperately struggled to break the lake's surface. A second Inferius appeared and grabbed Miriam's wrist, tugging her farther down into the water. Miriam's eyes widened in fear and she frantically shook her head back and forth as she fought against her captors.

"Mia!"

"No!"

"Miriam!"

"Noooo!"

Miriam sat upright in bed, gasping for air as she took in her surroundings with frantic eyes. Her left hand immediately sought her wand and once her fingers wrapped around it, she flung her arm in front of her body to cast a Lumos. As she struggled to slow her breathing, she became aware of where she was. She was in her chambers, her dark blue sheets tangled around her lower body. Miriam shivered as she felt the sweat on her body beginning to dry in the cool night air. As she turned to her right, she saw Severus in the outer aura of the light that emanated from her wand.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked quietly.

Miriam opened her mouth to tell Severus she was fine, but the words would not come out. A choked sob escaped from her lips as her gray eyes filled with tears.

Severus' strong arms immediately came up and wrapped themselves around Miriam's soft body, pulling her into his lap. Miriam encircled her arms around Severus' neck and squeezed him close, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Her hot tears fell from her eyes and dampened the collar of Severus' nightshirt.

Severus held Miriam close to him and let her cry. He knew that she prided herself on keeping her thoughts and emotions in check, much like him. In fact, many people found Miriam rather distant until they got to know her. Severus knew that as upset as she was and crying so profusely, the dream she awoke from had to have deeply frightened her. Severus trailed his hand up and down Miriam's back and whispered soothing words to her, trying to give comfort. There was a time in his life when Severus would have been at a complete loss about how to handle the crying witch, but being intimately involved with Miriam over the last year had taught him that part of being loved was to give solace when needed.

Miriam wiped at her tear-stained cheeks and shifted slightly on Severus' lap. Sighing, she noticed just how warm she felt wrapped in Severus' embrace and how his soft cotton shirt caressed her skin. Miriam sensed Severus rubbing his right hand back and forth across her shoulder blades as his left gripped her waist firmly. His caresses felt wonderful as his firm hands worked to ease her tension. Miriam inhaled deeply, relishing in Severus' natural scent, mixed with the aroma of clean laundry. Severus tilted his head down and kissed Miriam's forehead and smiled slightly as he felt her breathing grow regular and her sniffles lessened.

Miriam shifted again as she tilted her head back to look at him. Severus looked down on her with a serious expression.

"Was it your Inferi dream again?" Severus asked.

Miriam closed her eyes and nodded. "I didn't have my wand and I couldn't breathe. It was awful," Miriam whispered.

Severus nodded his head. There were no words he could offer to assuage Miriam's fear over that particular dream. During their sixth year Miriam had confided in him about how she had almost drowned when she was seven. Her brother Marcel had rushed in to save her and did not survive, which became a deep source of guilt for Miriam over the years . Although Miriam could swim, you certainly would not find her playing in the waters of the Black Lake.

With a wave of his hand, Severus straightened the tangled sheets. Severus then took Miriam's illuminated wand from her hand. "Come here, little witch," Severus said as he laid back down, pulling Miriam with him. He extinguished the light and placed her wand under the pillows. Miriam exhaled and placed her head on Severus' chest. She entwined her legs around his and closed her eyes. Severus brought his right hand up and brushed his fingers through her chocolate curls. They laid together, the silence broken only by their breathing and the sound of the fire feeding on the logs in the fireplace. After several minutes, Severus was on the verge of sleep when he felt Miriam shift beside him and exhale loudly.

"Can't fall back to sleep?" Severus asked.

Miriam pushed herself up and looked down at Severus. "No, it may take me awhile. I'll just go into the sitting room so I won't disturb you."

"You will do no such thing." Severus said with a scowl. His dark eyes held Miriam's gaze as he brought his hand up to brush her errant curls away from her face. He smirked and rubbed his calloused thumb down her check and under her chin. "Do you need me to…?"

Miriam's countenance brightened. "Oh, yes please!" she exclaimed as she settled back down next to Severus.

Severus chuckled and rolled Miriam on her side so that they were facing each other. Slowly, he trailed his right hand up her side and curled his fingers gently around the back of her neck. Severus brought his lips to the shell of Miriam's ear and exhaled softly across her skin. Miriam hummed contentedly and snuggled closer into Severus. Severus smiled and whispered, "Where should I begin? Ah, yes. The ingredients needed to brew a _proper_ Draught of Peace are as follows: powdered moonstone, syrup of hellebore, powdered porcupine quills, and powdered unicorn horn. It is a difficult potion to brew and the instructions should…"

Miriam smiled as Severus' voice reverberated around her and settled into her bones. She loved how his dulcet tones wrapped around her like a warm cloak and calmed her racing thoughts. As Severus continued on with the proper way to shake the powdered porcupine quills to add to the potion to make the desired red color, Miriam felt her eyes become heavy. Miriam didn't care what he recited to her as long as it allowed her to stay wrapped up in his embrace.

Severus continued reciting the potion's directions until he felt Miriam's grip around his waist relax. He listened for the steady, even breaths that would tell him she had fallen asleep. When her breathing was deep and regular, Severus stopped talking and placed a soft kiss to the crown of Miriam's head. Severus sighed and settled in next to his witch. He might tease her about how much she loved hearing him speak, but he didn't mind being her calming voice in the dark. Severus would be there as long as Miriam had need of him.

A/N: Information about the Inferi and brewing the Draught of Peace I researched from the Harry Potter Wikki at www. .com


End file.
